This research examines the relationships if any between the sex roles of adolescents and their patterns of involvement in delinquency. A self-report methodology is used and public school students in grades 8 through 12 in a large southeastern city comprise the sample. The data analysis focuses on a specification of the conditions under which sex roles and patterns of delinquency involvement covary. On the basis of research findings, the theoretical linkages between sex roles and delinquency are modified and refined.